Here's to Never Growing Up
by Originals143
Summary: How crazy can you get on your honeymoon? To an extent where you can get completely heedless of everything, and enjoy carelessly, trying to be just you? Who wants to be normal, when abnormal can be fun?


**|: Here's to Never Growing Up :|**

**A/N** : I am not going to repeat my frustration and vent out my anger every time. People who are incapable of seeing anyone else apart from Abhijeet, Abhirika and Abhijeet and Daya, please, just freaking filter your choices before reading! Stop criticizing the characters which you don't like. That's NOT going to stop us from writing on them! If you don't like, don't bother to read. No one's forcing you!

Some forgotten facts about the main characters :

1) This story is based on Vivek and Tasha.

2) Vivek and Tasha have once been a part of CID as junior officers.

3) They are, in EVERY way, allowed to have feelings for each other, and to be a couple. Just as Abhijeet and Tarika.

4) Though they are not a part of the show anymore, they are VERY MUCH a part of our – by our, I mean, at least MY – heart, and will always be!

Those who are not bothered about them, who have forgotten them, who hate them, who are happy that they left, I have absolutely no issues. Even if you acknowledge their existence, I'll be highly overwhelmed.

Anyways, let the crazy ride begin... :D

Warning : NOT romantic!

..

/\/\/\/\

..

The angry cold winds had already taken the city in captive, roaring like a ferocious predator, by the time the flight landed at its destination. When they exited the terminal of the Zurich international airport, the rumbling breeze crashed on their faces, sending a chill down their spine.

They hurriedly called for a local taxi and drove off to their hotel, trembling and hugging themselves as they unloaded the luggage.

"Vivek!" Tasha quavered, standing stoned at her place, as she dug her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt and ordered her husband. "Can you please make it fast? I'll die if I stand in this cold for another minute!" She shuddered, and Vivek gave her a look. "I am not enjoying standing here either, you know!" He said drily. "Let me just carry these bags inside first!"

Once the luggage was in, they checked in their suite which ACP Pradyuman and Dr. Salunkhe had booked for them.

"Whoa!" Tasha gazed around the exquisite palatial suite in amazement. "ACP Sir and Salunkhe Sir sure know how to pamper their kids!" Vivek's tone was incredulous, as he stared at the sumptuous finishing and architecture of the room.

Once their luggage was settled, Tasha stretched herself, letting out a yawn. "I am tired!" She sighed wearily, just as Vivek embraced her from behind, giving her the much needed warmth. "Want me to give you a soothing massage?" He whispered in her ear, his voice muffled by her hair, and she smiled. "That's ok!" She turned in his arms to face him, and Vivek brushed a few strands of her hair aside, fixing them behind her ear.

They kept staring into each other's eyes for a while, before Vivek broke the silence. "Tasha, I want to enjoy all those moments which I had never even dreamt of!" He pulled her closer, and continued, his voice dropping. "Till we are on our honeymoon, I want to completely forget the fact that we're CID officers!" He tilted his head to a side, staring deeper into her eyes.

Tasha grinned naughtily, shifting in his hug, as her arms went around his neck. "I'll take care of that!" She buzzed in his ear, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Grinning, he did the same and they snuggled into each other's arms more tightly.

/\/\

Tasha rubbed her cold, numb hands on her jeans, and hugged herself, as she settled near the fireplace. "Here!" Vivek held the coffee-mug in front of her, as he sat down, scooting close to her.

He slipped his arm across her shoulder, and pulled her closer. Both of them smiled silently, speaking volumes through their eyes, as they watched the dancing fire.

Suddenly, Tasha's eyes twinkled and she looked at her husband, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. "Vivek!" She started carefully, and he raised his eyebrows at her. "Umm.. It's so cold here, na? As in, such a pleasant and beautiful weather!" She leaned closer to him, her nose tickling his neck.

"So?" Vivek asked in a flirtatious tone, as he started playing with her hair. "So, I was thinking.." Tasha's voice dropped, as the mischievous glint in her eyes became more evident.

"What?" Vivek whispered in her ear. "Vivek, I... I want to try.." She hesitated, and finally gathered up the courage. "I want to try Whiskey!" She winked naughtily, and Vivek did a double take, his jaw settling nicely on the floor.

"Tasha?" He spoke in utter disbelief, as his eyes widened to twice their normal size. "Are you ok?" He asked, still unable to digest the desire expressed by his wife, a few seconds ago.

"Vivek, Please!" Tasha pleaded. "When will we get to do such crazy stuff? We are on our honeymoon. Just once, please!" She placed the coffee-mug aside, and taking her husband's face in her hands, looked into his eyes. "I want to spend one day, one night with you, where we become absolutely oblivious of ourselves. We forget ourselves completely. We get so high, that we are unable to make sense of _anything_!" She finished, looking earnestly at him.

Vivek gave his wife a scrutinized look for two whole minutes, before opening his mouth to speak. "But Tasha..." He started warily. "Please, Vivek?" Tasha's voice was persuasively pleading.

"Tasha.." Vivek softened his tone, in an attempt to convince Tasha. "If ACP Sir, by _any_ means, comes to know, he will _bury_ us both... _alive_!" He shuddered at the very thought, shaking his head vigorously, to clear his mind off the appalling image of ACP Pradyuman's infuriated face, which emerged in front of his eyes.

"He won't!" Tasha implored. "No one will realize! We'll drink right here, in this bedroom!" She made a puppy-dog face, which caused Vivek to ultimately give in. "Uhh..o..k." Vivek seemed discreet, but finally gave a deep sigh. "I'll get it in the evening!" He assured.

Tasha beamed, like a child getting a candy, and threw her hands around his neck, practically strangling him in the process. "Tasha..." Vivek gasped, and she let go of him, smiling sheepishly. "Thank youuuuu!" She planted a long kiss on his lips, and he blushed a brilliant crimson, right upto his hairline.

The evening came sooner than expected, increasing Tasha's excitement by every minute. "Phew!" Vivek breathed a sigh of relief as he finally entered the room, closing the door carefully behind him. "Sheesh! It sure is difficult to get a bottle of alcohol without coming to anyone's notice!" He shook his head wildly.

Tasha squealed in delight and jumped up and down, as she saw the medium-sized bottle of Jack Daniels premium Whiskey in Vivek's hand, who merely chuckled in amusement at his wife's childish tactics.

Pretty soon, they winded up their dinner, and settled down on the floor, with huge glasses which they had borrowed from the hotel-kitchen on the pretext of taking 'soft-drinks'. Alcohol consumption was not prohibited in the hotel, but they avoided taking any risk.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this!" Vivek proclaimed, as he settled down on the floor, pouring the contents of the booze into the glasses.

"Stop worrying about collateral damage, Vivek!" Tasha swayed her hands in the air, to cut him off, and folded her legs neatly, ready to attack her glass.

"Cheers to our over-the-top craziness!" Vivek raised his own glass theatrically, and softly clanked it with Tasha's.

As soon as she took a swig, Tasha gave a reflexive shudder, as the liquid went down and showed its predictable properties, sending a wave of mild burning warmth inside her. "This is amazing!" Tasha widened her eyes and proclaimed naughtily, raising the glass to display the hair-raising liquid to its advantage. "The fun hasn't _started_ yet!" Vivek quipped, winking at her, as he took a sip from his glass.

Soon they had digested a few pegs, relishing each one more than its previous, when they slowly started feeling giddy.

"Tash-sha.." Vivek swayed slightly, his voice drowsy as he spoke. "Huh?" Tasha looked at him, her eyes drooping, her face half-covered with her wavy hair. "Why is thiiis roooom s-s-spinning?" He blabbered, catching the foot of the bed to prevent himself from falling flat on his face.

Tasha pointed a finger at him. "Yoouu are s-spinning.." She pouted childishly, holding the chair besides her for support.

She slowly crawled towards her husband, and managed to sit next to him, with the bed supporting their backs. "This feels sooooo good!" Tasha drawled loudly, and stretched her hands, accidentally whacking Vivek's nose, and the latter shrieked painfully. "Yeoww!" He wailed, rubbing his nose, and Tasha pulled his cheeks. "Youuu are soooo cuuute.." She smiled lousily, and he pushed her hands away.

"Y-you know w-what?" Vivek spoke in a drunken tone, and Tasha managed to look at him questioningly, through sluggish eyes.

"I st-st-started liking you from the d-day we became friends!" He smiled sheepishly at his wife, and attempted to pull her closer. However, unfortunately their heads dashed with each other, and both of them bellowed in unison. "Oww!" They cried, and Tasha hit him on the shoulder. "Sorry!" Vivek pouted, making a sad face.

"I never liked you!" She frowned like an unhappy 5-year-old kid. "You were s-such a biiig flirt then!" She mumbled, moving her face away. "But it was always you who I liked!" Vivek tilted his face to a side, and gently pulled her arm.

She faced him again and smiled sloppily. "Really?" She leaned closer to him, and he nodded vigorously like a child convincing his mother. "Really!" He smiled and tweaked her nose.

"Aww.." She flung her hands across his neck, her hairs tickling his face, and he brushed them away, as he hugged her back.

They kept blabbering meaninglessly for a couple of hours, making no sense of what they were talking, and supporting each other from falling. They were so sloshed, that neither of them realized when they dozed off.

Tasha woke up the next morning, only to learn that her head was throbbing excruciatingly, and she clutched it to steady herself. As she adjusted herself and looked around, she saw Vivek sprawled besides her, snoring softly.

"Vivek!" She shook him by the shoulder, and he grunted, moving his face to the other side. Mmmph.." He covered his head with his elbow. "Vivek, wake up!" Tasha pulled his hand forcefully, and he thumped his fist, getting up with a howl of indignation.

"What?" He whined sleepily, and rubbed his eyes, to find out that they were sleeping on the floor. He looked at his wife in confusion, who bore a similar expression. "How did we come here?" He squinted, looking around, and it suddenly hit him.

"Last night.. we were drunk!" He tried to recollect. "And then, my head started spinning.. and.. and then I don't remember!" He turned to his wife, looking lost.

"I guess we fell asleep here, on the floor!" She sighed, coming to the obvious conclusion. Vivek shook his head in exasperation. "Gosh! That was crazy!" He grinned, and Tasha let out a small laugh. "Yes! But, it was _fun_!" Her eyes twinkled, as she tried to remember the flashes of the previous night.

"We were drunk.. uttering nonsense.. holding and teasing each other.. behaving like kids.. making no sense of things around us.. all of it felt so good! As if, we don't want anything else in life!" She smiled at her husband, who nodded in agreement, and they laughed sheepishly, remembering their tactics.

/\/\

"Tasha, stop pulling my cheek with that icy hand of yours!" Vivek complained. "It gives me the shivers! I am already freezing here!" He yelped at his wife, who stuck out her tongue at him in return. They were walking down the street to catch the bus for the market area, where half the road was covered with snow.

After walking for a good half an hour, they reached, only to learn that there would be no bus or any other source of transport available for another hour or so.

"What do we do now?" Tasha let out a sigh, putting her hands over her hips, as her shoulders slumped in exhaustion. Just when Vivek had started thinking of an alternative, he noticed a board two blocks across the street, and his face produced a playful smirk. "Tasha, look at that!" He pointed out to the board, and his wife turned her gaze in the direction.

'_Velos sur le loyer'_ the board said in French, below which the English translation was written in a tiny font _'Bikes on rent'._ Their eyes twinkled in mirth, their faces displaying a mysterious grin as they read the display.

"Tasha, what do you say?" Vivek raised his eyebrows at his wife mischievously, and she gave him a mysterious smirk. "Let's go for it!" She winked, and they marched towards the shop.

"Wanna race?" Vivek challenged his wife, as they walked. "What do I get if I win?" Tasha leered, raising her eyebrows.

"Hah! There's _no_ way you are winning against _me_!" Vivek's tone was incredulous.

"The competition is not yet over, Vivek!" Tasha replied in a seemingly irritated tone. "All right, whoever wins, will get whatever they want!" Vivek made a deal.

"You'll have to buy me the entire Swiss chocolate factory, if I win!" Tasha warned him, and he gave a sly smile. "I don't even have to tell you what _I_ want, if I win!" He winked impishly, and she blushed a brilliant shade of crimson, which complemented even more effectively, in the cold weather. For a while, it made Vivek forget where and why they were heading to, as he stared at her without blinking.

Tasha waved her hand in front of him, bringing him out of his dreamland, and dragged his hand. "Come on!" She pulled him.

As they entered the shop, they saw numerous clean, newly-painted, and well-polished two-wheelers being arranged in a pattern, and they excitedly started wandering around a few of them, admiring their beauty.

"How I help you?" The shop-keeper asked in broken yet friendly English, recognizing the fact that they were Indians. "Umm... how much do you charge per hour? We want two of them." Vivek enquired. "5 francs for two hours!" He replied in a typical Swiss accent.

The shopkeeper allowed them to have their choice, and they ran off excitedly, like a child being left to play in a toy-store. Suddenly, their eyes fell on two exquisite 'Royal Enfields' of the lot, and Tasha instantly dashed on one of them. "I am taking the 500 cc!" She held the handle of the bike delicately, waiting to climb on it. Which left Vivek with the other one – a 350 cc.

Vivek paid the advance, and they jumped up to mount their respective bikes. Being CID officers, they had no difficulty in getting comfortable with the bike. They took the two-wheelers carefully out on the road, and waved at the shopkeeper. In the next instant, Vivek blew a sharp whistle, and they set off, even before the shopkeeper could get a chance to blink.

"Good luck!" Vivek wished his wife with a thumbs up, and she teased him playfully. "Don't worry Vivek, you'll get a couple of chocolates from the collection!" She waved, and zoomed off swiftly, leaving Vivek staring after her in amazement.

He sped up to overtake her, and stuck his tongue out at her, as he drove past her when she had stopped to tie up her hair. She gasped in shock, and wasting no time, clutched the handle and bent down to march off.

Soon, they were speeding past buildings, monuments, shops and gardens, letting the cool breeze caress their faces as they drove. "Whoooo!" Tasha howled in elation, as she passed the empty roads, like an incontrollable wind.

"Concentrate on the road, Tasha!" Vivek called out, as he finally caught up. "I certainly won't like if you miss your chance of visiting the chocolate factory!" He laughed, and went off.

"Ohh yea? I am going there, no matter what! Just you wait!" She called after him, and pressed the accelerator, rapidly increasing the speed.

Soon enough, they were taking turns in overtaking, teasing and mocking each other on the way. "Freak!" Tasha muttered, as she saw the market approaching, and Vivek miles ahead from her.

She took a deep breath, and swept off, carefully avoiding the numerous obstacles in her way. "Hey! Shoo shoo! Out of the way!" She yelled at a boy, who was carrying a huge pile of wooden sticks, trying to cross the road.

"Aaaaah!" He shrieked in horror, as he saw the bike approaching like a wild tiger towards him, and jumped back just in time, to avoid an accident. "Sorry!" Tasha breathed heavily, and sped off, without looking back.

"Aah, there he is!" Tasha smirked, as she finally caught sight of her husband, but suddenly gasped upon seeing him reaching close to the destination. "Oh no! Please God, let me win! I don't want to miss this golden chance of visiting the factory!" She pleaded silently, and hurried up.

"Ohh crap!" Vivek complained annoyingly, as he saw a fence right in front of him, and he struggled to find a way around it. However, as Tasha was already speeding up, she overtook him instantly, a victorious grin spread on her face as she touched the destination.

"Yay!" She jumped in triumph, as she got down, coming to her husband, who was scowling. "I had almost won! If not for that stupid fence!" He growled in irritation, and Tasha gave him a smug look.

"All right, all right! You can buy whatever you want from the chocolate factory!" He shook his head at his wife, who was still bouncing in excitement, and pulled her closer by the waist. "By the way, you truly know how to sweep me off my feet!" He winked, and she punched his cheek lightly. They parked their bikes to a safer place, and walked off to the market entrance.

/\/\

"Careful, there!" Vivek hastily called after his wife, who dashed into the chocolate factory, barely giving the security guard at the entrance, a chance to blink. "Wow!" Tasha let out an amazed whisper, as she moved her gaze all over the place in sheer astonishment, where the dark-brown sweet was surrounding them at every direction, in different forms, casting a pure heavenly fragrance all around.

"This is _mesmerizing_!" Tasha pointed out to a fountain of chocolate running endlessly through a pot, and took a deep breath to inhale the smell of the liquid. "The board reads _'Do Not Touch'_. So, don't go near it!" Vivek gently held his wife, from leaning too close to the display, and she scowled back at him. "I _know_!"

As Vivek was admiring the exquisite fineness and quality of the chocolate nuts, he noticed that Tasha had already filled a huge basket with dozens of a variety of chocolates within a few minutes. The basket was so heavy, that Tasha grimaced while holding onto it. "Tasha!" Vivek sounded nearly close to tears. "Are we _really_ going to buy _all_ of this?" He pointed warily at the crate in her hands, to which she nodded, giggling in spite of herself. "Yup! This is _just_ for Tarika." She supplied. "Remember, what had she warned us at the airport? If we don't get enough chocolates for her, we are not allowed to enter her house ever again!" She laughed, and Vivek rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Anyways, I have selected some of these varieties for everyone. I guess these should be enough!" He held up another tray full of chocolate slabs, which had the words _'The Finest Swiss Chocolate' _written on them. "These special nuts are for Freddy Sir. He loves them!" He smiled, pointing to the huge box of chocolate-coated dry-fruits. "Cool!" Tasha nodded, and jumped excitedly, as she spotted something. "Sugar-candy!" She squealed, and ran in the direction of the sweet in question, before Vivek could open his mouth to protest any further.

After filling a couple of more baskets with slabs, nuts, cakes and colourful candies, they finally proceeded towards the cash counter, half-carrying and half-dragging the heavy baskets as they walked. The cashier stifled a laugh, when he saw the quantity of savouries purchased, but immediately put on a straight face, as Tasha's eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

"That would be 220 Francs." The cashier laced his fingers over the keyboard, after scanning each item, and pulled out the printed bill.

(A/N : For those who don't know, 220 Francs equal to 14,000 Indian Rupees approximately. :P)

"What?!" Vivek nearly shouted, his eyes widening in disbelief, as all the customers turned to stare at them. However, Vivek was too preoccupied – or, too shocked – to notice. He gave his wife a thoroughly scandalized look, who shrugged nonchalantly. "You had promised to buy me anything I want from here!" She reminded him, and he muttered something about women's shopping habits, viciously under his breath, as he handed his credit card to the cashier.

/\/\

"Tasha, are you sure we are doing this?" Vivek shouted frightfully, as he fastened the belt of his parachute. "I mean, there're a lot of other _sensible _ways of becoming a martyr!" He shouted for his wife to hear amidst the loud gushing breeze which was roaring past them, reducing the level of their audacity. They were standing atop a cliff, ready with their parasailing equipment. Since it was a high altitude, their voices were nearly muted by the sound and the force of the wind.

"We've experienced everything!" Tasha finally managed to clamp the second hook of the belt to her waist. "Let's try _this_!" She fixed the helmet onto her head, pushing Vivek towards the peak, and within seconds, they were sailing in the boundless sky.

"Yoooooo!" Vivek howled in excitement, clutching his wife by her waist from behind, as they zoomed far off into the sky.

"Vivek!" Tasha's lips quivered in the cold breeze, her voice shaking as she spoke! "I am ready _even_ to face death at this moment! I am not feeling even the slightest amount of fright! Not with you by my side." She screwed her eyes shut, as she unknowingly looked down, only to see the emptiness, the boundless scattered white clouds in every direction.

"Ready?" Vivek shouted, coming close to her ears. Tasha nodded her head vigorously, her throat too dry to let out a voice. Finally, she gathered some speech, and both of them screamed at the top of their lungs. "I Love You!" They both gave a trembled laughed, too numb to speak any further amidst the roaring winds, as they sailed further, hugging each other tightly.

/\/\

"Oh damn!" Vivek cursed, as it suddenly starting raining, and pulled on the cap of his sweatshirt, since they had no other source of protection against the rains. Considering the warm weather and the clear skies the city had experienced earlier that day, the sudden downpour was totally unexpected.

Vivek and Tasha had been out for an evening stroll to a nearby market, when the rains started. Unlike other people who already their umbrellas and windcheaters ready, both of them began to enjoy the rain, letting it drench them from head to toe. "Wow!" Tasha bounced vivaciously, holding up her hands to feel the cold rainwater.

"Take this!" Vivek, who had his cap removed by then, suddenly started splashing the same water over his wife, and she yelped. "Ughh!" She groaned. "You take _this_!" She sneered, as she collected handful of water, and threw it on her husband. Once they were done teasing and chasing each other, they started walking down the street, holding hands and completely soaked. Only once the rain stopped, did they realize that they were shivering.

"Let's catch a bus to our hotel." Tasha's lips quivered as she spoke. "I don't have my wallet." Vivek shook his head, and hugged himself in an attempt to stop shivering.

When they learned that they had no option, but to walk back to their hotel, they held each other tightly and started walking. Suddenly, they came across an ice-cream parlour on the way, and Tasha's eyes glinted mischievously. "Vivek! Ice-cream!" She exclaimed zestfully.

"Uhh.. I thought I just told you that I don't have my wallet!" Vivek squirmed, and Tasha adopted a mournful look. "You know I love having ice-cream in this weather!" She pouted, making a puppy-dog face. Her eyes suddenly shimmered dangerously, a naughty smile playing on her lips, as an idea struck her. "Let's do one thing!"

Vivek raised his eyebrows at his wife in confusion. "Come on!" She grabbed him inside the parlour, amidst his constant protests and reminders about not having any money. He warily looked around the parlour, unaware of what his wife was thinking.

Once they had reached the counter, Vivek grabbed Tasha's hand, and muttered in her ear. "Tasha, what are you doing? I said I have no money, in case you have forgotten!" He smiled nervously at the ice-cream guy who gave them a scrutinized look. "Ahh, just wait, na!" Tasha made an impatient noise, and shook her hand to free it from Vivek's grip.

She turned to the ice-cream guy, and started politely. "Umm, actually we're not able to decide which flavour to have! Which is the best one here?" She asked sweetly, pretending to act coy, and Vivek buried his head in his hands, worrying about the future embarrassment.

"This _'Swiss Dark Choco-nuts'_ is what most of the people prefer." The guy pointed out to the flavour to which he was referring. Tasha leaned forward to have a better look at it, and smiled at the guy innocently. "Can we taste some?"

"Sure!" The guy eagerly pulled out two small spoons from the counter, and digging them in the ice-cream, handed them to the couple.

Vivek stared at his wife's tactics, his jaw settling nicely on the ground, as he took one of the spoons. She winked at him, as she relished the flavour, and it suddenly hit him what she was upto.

His eyes widened to twice their normal size, and he pulled his wife to one corner. "Tasha, have you gone _mad_?!" He murmured, and Tasha rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, Vivek! He won't even know!" She managed to convince, and pulled him back to the counter.

She smiled coyly at the guy, and gestured towards another flavour. "Can we taste the _'Mint Vanilla'_ please?" The guy obediently offered them two fresh spoons of the flavour.

After tasting a few more flavours, pretending to make a disinterested face with each one of them, Vivek started enjoying it, and grinned broadly at his wife. "Umm.. no, this is not that good!" He gave a fake scowl, and turned to the guy. "We'd like to taste _the 'Fudge Brownie'_ flavour please!" Tasha chuckled in spite of herself, as they tasted the tenth flavour.

"This looks good, the _'Strawberry Delight'_. Can we have that?" Tasha put up the most innocent face ever. "Give us that _'Blueberry Ecstasy'_ as well!" Vivek pointed out to the purple colored ice-cream, and the guy grew more suspicious each time they demanded a new flavour.

Soon, they had tasted nearly all the flavours available, when Tasha whispered to her husband. "That's it Vivek! I am already full!"

Vivek grinned, and turned to the guy, faking a thoroughly dissatisfied look. "None of them are worth having!" He scowled, and the guy seemed clearly disheartened. "I guess we are left with only these two – the _'Orange Tooty Frooty'_ and the_ 'Mango Pleasure'_. We'll try those as well."

Vivek and Tasha acted disappointed, and slumped their shoulders. "Umm.. I don't think we'll have anything! Let's go!" Tasha shrugged and pulled her husband out of the parlour, and they apologized to the ice-cream guy as they ran out, leaving him staring at them in plain shock and disgust.

Once they were away at a safe distance from the parlour, they finally burst out into peals of laughter. "Oh-h m-m-my God!" Vivek sputtered, leaning against the wall, as he caught his stomach. "T-that w-w-was t-too good! I never thought we'd relish something without paying for it!" He gasped for breath.

"S-s-see! I t-t-told you, nothing will happen!" Tasha panted, leaning against the wall besides Vivek. "That was insane! Totally!" Vivek shook his head in bewilderment, and they both broke into fresh roars of laughter, as they walked towards their hotel.

/\/\

The sun had finally cast its golden glow over the city, fighting against the roaring clouds and the chilly weather, scattering much-needed pleasant warmth all around. Golden shimmering rays made their way through the window as Vivek pushed the curtains to one side.

"Such a beautiful day to spend outside!" He exclaimed, sipping his coffee, as he saw the sunlight dancing over the smooth waters of the Limmat river.

"Phew! This one's done finally!" Tasha sighed deeply, as she managed to pack one suitcase, and plonked down on the bed wearily. They had decided to start packing one day prior to their departure, since the luggage had exceeded way beyond what they had calculated. "I never wondered packing stuff would be so tedious!" She shook her head, stretching herself to reduce the stress.

"It has to be!" Vivek scoffed. "One whole suitcase is dedicated to your shopping and those chocolates!" He said primly, to which he earned a pillow in the face.

He sat down besides her and started massaging her neck gently, as she leaned back against his shoulder, closing her eye. "I had never thought my honeymoon would be so crazy!" He whispered in her ear, as his hand moved down to her back. "And I had never thought I would get to be so crazy, so carefree!" She smiled, snuggling close to him, as he kissed her neck.

"Thank you, Tasha!" Vivek said softly, caressing her cheeks, as she looked at him in confusion. "Thank you for maintaining our craziness, our madness! That is what I want from this relationship!" He smiled. "Of course, love and trust is important. But, considering us, I _know_ I don't need to worry about all that!" He said, lacing his fingers through hers.

"And I would always want to remain this crazy, childish, and enjoy all this madness with you!" Tasha winked at her husband, locked her lips with his, as he continued caressing her hair.

When they pulled away, Vivek noticed Tasha's eyes twinkling mischievously, and before he could ask her the reason, she stood up before him, and held her hand in front of him. "Wanna dance?" She offered, a naughty smirk playing on her lips.

"Not a bad idea!" Vivek grinned, but frowned the next instant as he remembered something. "Umm.. I don't think we have any romantic songs, though." He walked to the shelf where they had placed the music cassettes. "All we have is, this Rock and Roll and Hip Hop stuff!" He held a disc, which he had pulled out from the collection.

"Ahh, who wants to be normal, when abnormal can be fun?" She quipped mischievously. "True that!" He snapped his fingers at her and put the disc in the music player, adjusting the volume to a medium level, to avoid disturbing the other guests.

"Yooo!" Tasha hooted, swaying her hands in the air, as they started grooving to David Guetta's _'Titanium'. _They jumped and bounced to the tunes, changing their steps with each song, oblivious of the fact that they were in a hotel room. Since they both were trained dancers, the moves came naturally to them.

Vivek took hold of Tasha's hands as the song changed to _'Nothing Else Matters'_, and she swirled around in a circle, landing up in Vivek's arms. They laughed heedlessly, and continued jiving till they were terribly exhausted.

"Vivek!" Tasha panted, bending down to catch her breath. "Enough!" She said hoarsely, crashing down on the bed. "I am hungry!" She proclaimed, and Vivek turned off the music. "So am I! Let's go!" He held his stomach, gasping for breath, before gulping down a few glasses of water, and took the keys as they left for lunch.

/\/\

"Tarika! For God's sake, craning so high is not going to make them appear like a flash of light!" Abhijeet frowned at his wife, who was standing on her tip-toes, stretching her neck, her eyes fixed towards the airport arrival terminal. Considering her already impressive height, her move was blocking even Daya's vision, who was standing behind her.

"_There_ they are!" She jumped, accidentally stamping on Abhijeet's foot , who painfully bit his lip to avoid letting out a wail. Without even bothering to look back at her husband, Tarika dashed towards her best friends who had just emerged out of the terminal, their faces glowing like a halogen tube. Before Abhijeet could react, he was hit the second time forcefully in the shoulder by Freddy, who excitedly raced with Tarika to meet his friends. Abhijeet stumbled right on Daya, who caught him just in time from falling.

Tarika and Tasha squealed so loudly, – before tackling each other with what seemed like the tightest hug in the world – that the others reflexively shut their ears to avoid from turning deaf.

"I so, so, so missed you!" Tarika was unable to contain his excitement, as she hugged Vivek and Tasha for the third time. "I haven't got any sleep since the last two days!" Freddy supplied, as he pulled Vivek into a tight hug. "I know, I know! You both have been badly missing my pranks!" Vivek quipped in a slick demeanour, and Tarika and Freddy nodded in agreement.

"And we have been continuously counting the minutes, ever since we boarded the flight. Literally!" Tasha laughed.

"It's so good to see you, Sir!" Vivek smiled at his best friend, who patted his cheek affectionately. Besides him, Manisha was laughing in sheer amusement at their tactics. "Let them breathe, Freddy!" She laughed. "_Bhabhi_!" Vivek gave his best friend's wife a gentle hug.

"Are you guys done already?" An authoritative voice came from behind, and all of them turned to see ACP Pradyuman standing with his hands on his hips, glaring daggers at them. The next instant, however, his expressions softened, and he smiled broadly, extending his arms, as Vivek and Tasha ran into them. "I hope you both had a great honeymoon!" He wanted to know.

"Sure, we did, Sir! All thanks to you and Salunkhe Sir!" Tasha smiled coyly up at the old gentleman, who ruffled her hair. "Who else would we do all this for?" Salunkhe shook his head, patting Vivek's back.

"Vivek, I believe you took good care of my sister!" Daya narrowed his eyes at his friend, and Vivek hastened to reassure. "Of course, I did!"

"Sir, I have booked Tarika for the next few days, so please don't mind if you lack attention from her!" Tasha smiled at Abhijeet, who rolled her eyes at her. "Well, at least I'll be able to get a good night's sleep, now that Tarika's finally seen you! So, I guess that should make up for it!" He smiled, tweaking her nose.

"Ahh, he wouldn't mind! He's already aware of our plans, and he has no other option than to abide by them!" Tarika shrugged nonchalantly at her husband, who bowed to her. "Yes, my lady!"

"Well, your plans can wait for later. Right now, you are coming to our place for dinner! Freddy has already made all the necessary arrangements!" Manisha announced and smiled at her husband, who smiled sheepishly.

"Sounds great!" Vivek rubbed his hands excitedly. "I have been _dying_ to eat Indian food, and who better than Manisha _bhabhi_ can give it to me?" He winked at Freddy.

"Excuse me?" He was poked in the shoulder by Tarika, who was standing with her hands on her hips, giving him a dead stare. "What do you mean, _I_ can't prepare Indian food?" She prodded him, and he teased her. "I leave it to Abhijeet Sir to answer this question!" He smirked, and Tarika gave a scandalized look , before chasing him like a wild cat.

Everyone laughed and chatted merrily, as Daya and Freddy loaded the luggage, and set off happily for relishing the feast at Freddy's place.

**~~ The End ~~**

**A/N** : A weird honeymoon, isn't it? :D It might not be a perfect honeymoon idea for some of you. But, I think this is somewhere acceptable. Going crazy and totally insane and bringing out the child in you is something which, I feel, everyone should experience once in their life. Where you don't have to worry about the consequences, enjoy your life to the fullest and just be _you_.

Plus, the idea behind Tasha's carefree behaviour was plainly to show that a girl need not be a vulnerable, pitiful damsel in distress, who has to live in her husband's or boy-friend's shadow every time. She has the whole right to go crazy, to enjoy all the pleasures with her husband, and to teach him a lesson for his life, if he tries to mess with her.

A girl can, by every means, join shoulders with her husband in every step of her life. My image (and I feel everybody's should be) of a girl is not someone who's afraid of her husband and agrees to, and endures _everything_ which he does or says, and doesn't utter a word in protest. A girl is someone, who enjoys the smallest of pleasures of life, and pushes her husband saying "Come on, let's roll together!"

Gone are the days, when women were not allowed to step out of the house alone, or were not allowed to raise their neck up whenever their husbands used to speak. Gone are the days, when women were forced to shave off their heads upon the death of their husbands, or when they used to be locked inside a dark room throughout their life.

As centuries progressed, times changed, and so did women. A woman, in today's century, is more resilient, more independent, and much more capable of taking things in her hands, and turning life her way.

This Author's Note may not be in relevance to the story, but it's high time we have to actually understand women.

If a husband molests or abuses his wife physically, she should silently bear the torture and _forgive_ him as if nothing happened? What logic do you see in this? You may say "Because she loves him". Fine, accepted, she loves him, and he loves her back. But, what happened to the pain, the horror, the lifelong torture which she suffered? Will it get drowned in the love which she may get from her husband, after the rape? Will the memories of that horrifying scene get erased from her mind, no matter how deeply her husband loves her? Will the bruises which her husband left on her heart, get washed off with the compassion?

If you ask me, I DO NOT agree with this. If a man misbehaves with a woman, be it her husband, her boy-friend or anyone else, she has the whole right to run! Yes, run away, never to look back again. And don't get me started about "She has to forgive him, because she loves him!" I don't see any logic behind a woman going on endlessly suffering torture and forgiving her husband, because she loves him. And specially, not a woman who is self-dependent, well-educated and strong-willed.

She has the whole right to pack off, and leave. Or to teach him such a good lesson, that he'll regret his doings for the rest of his life. She has the right to separate from him, no matter what the society says, no matter if she has to remain single her entire life, or no matter if her family's image gets tarnished.

Girls, please bear one thing in mind. A woman may be a wife, a daughter, a girl-friend, a mother. However, she is a human first. She has emotions, she feels happiness and she feels pain. She needs respect and love for herself in the same way as she gives to others.

And a husband, who cannot understand how to respect his wife, has NO right to stay under the same roof as her. He has no right to call himself her husband! (I already pity my poor future husband! :P ;))

You all must be thinking that I have lost my senses. But, go ahead and call me as insanely philosophical as you can.

But, girls, please think! Why are women considered so inferior, today as well? Why are they considered incapable of doing every tedious job which a man does? If a man wishes to remarry, no one bats an eyelid over it. But, if a widowed woman wishes to remarry and set an example for the society to start a new life, she's to be considered a curse? Why? Doesn't a woman have a right to live? Doesn't a woman have a right to be happy on her own wish?

Come to think of it, a woman is a symbol of love, sacrifice and strength. The deities of wisdom, knowledge, power and revenge against the evil are Goddesses. They are women.

A woman is not a show-piece to be kept locked in a corner of a room, only to be played with, when desired. She is not an object of humiliation and torture. She deserves respect and love, in the same way as a man does. Without a woman, the world is an empty, lifeless cavern. A woman brings life into the world, and she has to be worshipped for that. Literally! It is NOT easy to become a mother. You have to be one, to know what it takes to be a woman, a wife and a mother.

A woman, today, knows ways of self-defence and does not rely on any man for her protection. If a woman chooses to be brave and self-dependent, no man will ever think of looking at her in a dirty way.

A woman has proved herself to be equivalent to a man in every aspect of life, be it business, sports, arts or anything else. A woman leaves her entire world behind, and adjusts in an altogether different family, to make it her own. Do you think any man could do that? I don't.

So, girls (and boys), please think about it! If we don't take a stand, no one will! It's nothing wrong in thinking what can you contribute towards cleaning the dirt from people's mind, who support female foeticide, who send off their daughters at the hands of hell, just for earning a quick buck. This filthy mentality HAS to be thrown out of the society.

An earnest message from the bottom of my heart : please don't make the mistake of underestimating a woman. If she wishes, she can change the entire world around you and turn it upside-down.

You yourself are a woman. Please respect yourself and don't give away to the hands of inferiority, torture, harassment and humiliation. You can protect yourself, defend yourself. You have the strength in you. Please recognize it. And tell this to every woman you can! Please! You can, and SHOULD make a difference. A woman doesn't need to live in her husband's shadow throughout her life. She HAS a life of her own. And if girls of today's century don't realize this, it's a pity on them.

Phew! That was one long note! Guys, who have dozed off, wake up finally! :D About the story, though it was a honeymoon, the romance was minimal. I suck at writing romantic sequences. And, when it comes to Vivesha, all we can expect is sheer craziness and madness, rather than romance, isn't it? ;) They are different, after all! :P

Your valuable reviews would be appreciated. And for the last time, PLEASE mention your name! Irrelevant complaints and abuses by nameless, jobless cowards (Guests) will NOT be tolerated! I hope you do understand the term "WILL NOT BE TOLERATED". Thank you!

Ohh, and the whole credit for this long rant on thoughts about women goes to Hermione Granger. "When young girls were being told that they have to be the delicate princess, Hermione taught them that they can be the warrior." - Emma Watson.

So, folks, finally Adios Amigos!


End file.
